Amour à Trois
by Ichia
Summary: Triángulo amoroso entre Trowa, Heero, y Quatre. Lamentablemente, hay problemos en el paraiso al ver que uno de ellos, comienza a sentir quizás demasiado celos frente a alguien que también es su pareja. 1x3x4 3x?


Triángulo amoroso entre Heero, Quatre, y Trowa

Amour à Trois

Heero POV

Se dice que en este mundo, uno tiene su alma gemela, su media naranja, el amor de tu vida, tu otro yo. Sin embargo, yo definitivamente no soy de esas personas, nunca fui alguien en lo que cabe de, normal. Nunca tuve una familia, una niñez común, soy alguien al que se llama un John Doe, un miscelaneo.

Amo a dos personas en este mundo, soy un tercio de alma, de naranja, tengo a dos amores más en mi vida, otros dos que me complementan. Al principio fue un poco extraño, lujuria más que nada. Destinos entrecruzados de manera muy curiosa. Todo comenzó durante la guerra... cuándo los vi aquel día, sabía que había algo especial entre ellos.

Y sentí celos...

Por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí mi corazón retorcerse y ese dolor agudo en mi pecho. Sabía de su amorío, aunque intentaban disimular, esas pequeñas miradas que se daban a escondidas, los pequeños toques entre ellos, un roce de manos, una palmada en la espalda o toparse en los pasillos y sobre todo las pequeñas sonrisas...

Trowa no es de las personas que sonríe a menudo y que cuando lo hace, significa felicidad total sin duda alguna. Y cuando Quatre sonreía ampliamente, comentaba y reía, Trowa estaba a su lado, al frente, en la otra esquina de la habitación sonriendo levemente. Y a menudo me preguntaba, ¿que se sentía? Sentimientos no son mi fuerte, todos lo saben. ¿Qué se sentiría que la persona que quieres te hiciera sonreír por cualquier tontería?

Pero aunque no he podido responder esas preguntas, los celos seguían ahí y a lo largo que seguía la guerra, no se iban pero fueron disminuyendo por que fui aprendiendo sus personas. Trowa y Quatre son especiales en cada distinto aspecto de la vida, son personas ricas en esencia, sus personalidades aunque algo distintas, solamente te atraen. Creo que el momento más crucial en que me di cuenta la razón de los amplios celos al comienzo, fue por Trowa.

Barton es tan distinto, quieres saber todo sobre él y mantiene su misterio escondido en los oscuros rincones de esa mente tan sorprendente. Cuando me autodestruí, ese tiempo que estuve con él en el circo viví otra faceta de él fuera del contexto de la guerra, vi la determinación en sus ojos después de que me acompañó una vez sanado.

Y después, llegamos a ese momento que hace que se me forme una pequeña sonrisa – de las cuales con anterioridad hablaba – el momento en que, entendí parte de mis celos y parte de los confusos sentimientos que llevaba...

Antártica.

Esa noche fría... su preocupación por mi al arreglar mi Gundam, su proposición de usar a HeavyArms, y de pronto, fue como un flash de todo lo que vivimos recientemente... en un... simple... beso.

Fue todo. Un beso. Pero fue suficiente en ese momento. Barton no es de los que regresan un beso solo por el momento. Somos soldados, jamás nos dejamos llevar por el momento – bueno quizás Duo – y cuando esa noche me harté, tomé de sus brazos y lo empujé hacia la pared más cercana del pasillo en la nave, besé sus labios cerrados... Ahora que lo pienso, es algo gracioso, es decir… es mucho más alto que yo, y aún así...

Fue como si fuera más alto que él, irrumpiendo yo en su cavidad y besándole de manera dominante. Jamás podré olvidar ese sentimiento, esa primera vez y cuando me abrazó por la cintura, todavía siento un escalofrío por mi cuello y como si aún sintiera su calor pegado a mi.

Pero cuando regresó con Quatre, esos celos me inundaron de nuevo y quería... Dios, quería...

Y luego cuando el maldito de Quatre va con su estúpida excusa de no poder controlar el sistema Zero. Es decir, ignorando los sentimientos que tenía hacia ese momento por Trowa, un compañero aún sabiendo que es mi camarada, que confío en éstas personas con mi vida, le dispara a lo que quizás sea el amor de su vida... ¿?

Solo algo dentro de mi estalló, just casi al mismo tiempo que el Gundam de Trowa por encima de nosotros... En ese momento, quería hacer a Quatre trizas, sacarlo de la cabina, golpearle, ¡Lo que sea! Pero... cuando pensé que Quatre no se pondría más humano... vi el dolor y el sufrimiento más grande que se puede sentir y por alguien que es tan tierno, tan lindo, y amable con las personas sin importar quien o donde, o cuando.

Entonces... Cuando Trowa explotó... me sentí como si yo hubiera estado en ese momento para consolar a Quatre y realmente me di cuenta que no había razón para sentir celos de éstas dos personas, sentía celos de lo que ellos tenían... y yo, quería estar ahí.

Casi al terminar la guerra, me dije a mi mismo que cuando terminara todo, iría con ellos dos, y les diría mis sentimientos. Sabía que Duo estaba ahí para mi, pero yo... lo veía más como un mejor amigo. Creo que con la personalidad que tenía Duo en ese momento era difícil verlo como con un potencial de novio.

Y Llegamos a la noche en que quise hablar con ellos, saliendo de la gran sala de reuniones con Lady Une, Zechs, los cinco pilotos, Noin y Sally. Tomé de la mano de Trowa y lo halé hacia el otro lado del pasillo, Quatre por inercia siguiéndolo cerca.

Cada vez que pienso en ese momento, se me ilumina una sonrisa en la cara... lo cual aún siento algo extraño.

"Heero... ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Quatre mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la nueva sala en donde ahora estábamos. Trowa se colocó al lado suyo sin sentarse aún.

Y los nervios me invadieron, mi corazón latía rápido y solo, en mi cabeza repasaba lo que estaba apunto de soltarles.

Trowa frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en el hombro de Quatre.

"yo..." comencé pensando que saldría todo lo que tenía que decir, pero no fue asi. Pasaron algunos momentos de silencio, no se cuánto la verdad... pero ambos seguían mirándome, apoyándome y con la tranquilidad que los caracteriza.

"desde hace un tiempo yo... yo..." Miré al suelo sin poder soportar más esas dos miradas, Quatre – creo que sin pensarlo – llevó una mano a su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón y sonrió.

Comprendió.

Se volteó hacia Trowa aún con la sonrisa en su cara y Trowa lo miró, sus labios entre abiertos, y después se volteó hacia Heero y sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará...


End file.
